Portal:Episodes
Series One (1999) The first series ran from 11 January 1999 - 15 February 1999 consisting of six episodes airing across successive weeks. It involved the construction attempts of New Road being fought against by Edward and Tubbs Tattsyrup, as well as the latter's growing interest for other towns. It also charted Pauline Campbell-Jones' role as Restart Officer at the job centre and subsequent downfall at the hands of Ross Gaines, Benjamin Denton's stay in Royston Vasey with his family and attempts to escape the town and the lead-up to Barbara Dixon's gender reassignment surgery. Series Two (2000) This series of six episodes aired across consecutive weeks from 14 January until 18 February 2000. It featured the introduction of Papa Lazarou, detailed the Nosebleed epidemic of Royston Vasey due to Hilary Briss' special stuff, Pauline's attempts to regain her job as restart officer at the job centre, Tubbs and Edward trying to find a bride for David Tattsyrup and the aftermath of Benjamin's encounter with Tubbs in the Local Shop. Christmas special (2000) Main article: "Yule Never Leave!" The Christmas special, "Yule Never Leave" aired on 27 December 2000 and ran for an hour, double the length of a standard episode. It also marks the removal of a laughter track from the series. The special was noted by Mark Gatiss as being notably dark. Rather than the traditional sketches composition of the episode, it featured the central figure of Reverend Bernice Woodall listening to three separate stories involving Charlie and Stella Hull, Herr Lipp and Mr. Chinnery. The running theme throughout involved Bernice's recalls of a traumatic Christmas memory, leading to reintroduction of Papa Lazarou who would play a larger role in the next series. Series Three (2002) Main article: Series Three The third and final series of The League of Gentlemen aired after nearly a two-year gap since "Yule Never Leave", with six episodes again airing over consecutive weeks, this time from 26 September - 31 October 2002. This series marked several major changes including: the show's set up changing to having a central character each episode (alongside one-off sketches) who would go on to play a part in a road accident which formed the series' arc. Several characters were no longer featured including the Dentons, Chinnery and Hilary Briss, while Tubbs and Edward were killed off in the opening scenes of the series. Less prominent characters such as Alvin Steele and Reenie Calver gained central roles. It also features the build-up to and eventual birth of Barbara and David's children. Anniversary Specials (2017) The anniversary specials aired 15 years since the ending of series 3, and was broadcast for three consecutive nights from the 18-20 December 2017. They are to mark the 20th Anniversary when the League of Gentlemen originally appeared on BBC Radio in 1997. It will feature the return of many characters such as Pauline, Ross, Mickey, Benjamin, Bernice and Tubbs & Edward, and appears to be a follow up of the first two series and ignoring the third. See also